


The Falcons, the Clouds or the Cross

by Myth979



Series: OT3 Collection [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, christmas gift again, not that I object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth979/pseuds/Myth979
Summary: Luna's family dynamics were never not going to be interesting, but that's not what's on her mind this time around.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plant_Murderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Murderer/gifts).



> I was given 'Harry/Luna or OT3 fic' as the request and no one at all should be surprised by what happened, least of all Plant_Murderer.

Luna is aware that she doesn’t see the world the same way other people do, and that sometimes people find it disconcerting. Ginny says stubbornly that that’s because other people are idiots, but Luna has never been the kind of Ravenclaw who falls into the trap of thinking other people are less smart because they are in other houses.

Besides, she sees the world differently than Ginny does too, and Ginny certainly isn’t an idiot.

Harry says it’s really that she sees things as they should be, because someone has to. If they didn’t, the world would always stay the same and nothing would have ever changed and probably purebloods would be running the world.

Harry has always been very dramatic.

“Luna,” Lily says in exasperation, in that way all the children have, where they call her what other people do but somehow they do it differently, like her name is another word for ‘mother’ even if she isn’t technically. Lily is very good at making her point understood without long sentences. It helps that she leans against Luna’s shoulder, utterly at ease, and starts flipping through Luna’s sketchbook, oohing and ahing in appropriate places.

Albus looks up at her in the garden with a smudge of dirt on his nose and says blankly, “What? But you’ve proven the existence of three creatures already.” She helps him with his experiments. Otherwise the garden might be overrun with dittany and Ginny would be upset. Dittany and potatoes don’t get along well.

The last member of her family she approaches is James. Their dynamic is different: he’s old enough to remember when he only had two parents. He never seems to resent Luna, not really, but there’s always that slight hint of awareness that Albus and Lily lack.

“Well,” he muses when she plies him with ice cream. “I mean, you do. I don’t see why it’s a bad thing though.”

Luna blinks at him. She’s aware that it makes her look vaguer than she might otherwise, but she can’t seem to stop.

James shrugs. “I love you. Albus and Lily love you. Mom and Dad and Neville and the aunts and uncles and our grandparents love you. I mean, Granda Xe is a bit off his rocker, but everybody’s got a grandfather a bit off his rocker. You don’t love him any less.”

Luna blinks at him some more.

“Honestly you’d be weirder if you weren’t a bit weird,” James offers.

Luna has to concede the point.

 


End file.
